Electrical connectors are electrical fittings that are typically installed at the end of an electrical conduit, including electrical metallic tubing (EMT) and rigid electrical conduit. The electrical connector typically has a portion dimensioned for insertion into a knockout hole of an electrical panel box or the like. Electrical conductors within an EMT or rigid conduit are typically connected to components within the electrical panel box.
It is known in the industry that various trade sizes for EMT and rigid conduit ostensibly having the same outer diameter (OD) may nevertheless have significant variations in the OD especially between EMT and rigid conduit having the same trade size, particularly for trade sizes of two inches and below. Such EMT and rigid conduit are used in various electrical installations.
Because of the trade size variation in OD between EMT and rigid conduit, there has been a need for an electrical fitting which can accommodate the variation in the OD for EMT and rigid conduit for the same trade size. This can reduce the number of electrical fittings needed by an electrician when installing rigid conduit or EMT.